This invention relates to equipment for measuring the rate of erythrosettling, of a type which comprises a plurality of pipettes, a rack for holding said pipettes upright, and an element for closing the bottom end of each pipette.
The measurement of erythrosettling rate is known to involve a series of operations ranging from procurement of a blood sample using a syringe to disposal of the pipette after the relevant graduation scale formed on it is read.
In the course of the various operations that the operator is to perform, he/she is exposed to the risk of coming in direct contact with the blood sample to be measured. A number of different expedients have been proposed to restrict the likelihood of direct contact with the blood.
As an example, Italian Patent Application No. 22085-B/83 by this same Applicant discloses a pipette which is filled with a predetermined amount of the blood to be analyzed without requiring, at least during this step, the operator to contact the blood.
However, in performing the other operations, this danger still exists, along with the consequences it entails.